THE ONE WITH THE LIFT
by Maryline Depp
Summary: They're all at Monicas', want to go for a drink, argue about who should and SHOULD NOT drive... Funny, please read and review !


**FRIENDS : '****The One With The Lift****'**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at : **marylinedepp (at) gmail . com**

Written : September 2007

As always I own nothing…

English isn't my first language.

**Please read and review ! THANKS ! I'm finally back :) And decided to write one about FRIENDS**

* * *

**The One With The Lift**

They're all at Monicas' - in the kitchen.

Phoebe : I can give you a lift

Ross : No thanks

Phoebe : But why?

Ross : Because I want to get there ALIVE ! In one piece, not in body bags !

Phoebe : What do you mean ALIVE ?

Chandler (joining the conversation): You know… two arms, two legs, one brain… umm and in Joey's case you forget the brain.

Joey : hey !

Phoebe : c'mon Ross what's wrong with my driving ?

Ross : You are crazy ! You drive too fast, weave in and out of traffic. .

Phoebe : I don't drive too fast !

Ross : The last time I was in a car with you we almost hit a truck then a car and I still wonder how you avoided that motorcycle on the right !

Phoebe: And for your information I never got a single fine!

Ross : Yea that's because you drive so fast that even the cops can't follow you and catch up with you !

Phoebe (proudly smiling) : Yes it's true, I'm the best !

Rachel (feeling some kind of pity for Ross) : I could drive you there if you want.

Ross (laughing): No no no, but thanks for the offer.

Rachel : Alright, let's hear why now.

Ross : You don't drive any better, I think it's even worse. You… you drive so fast I wonder how the car stays on the road.

Rachel: You know what Ross ? It's normal that my driving seems fast compared to yours ! It takes you two hours to go from your house to the park !

The others start laughing.

Ross : That's not true !

Phoebe : Ross, it's not that you drive slow, it's that you drive SO slow that the other cars are laughing at yours.

He looked at her with questioning eyes, then at Monica, Chandler and Joey looking for some support and is angry to find none.

Ross : c'mon guys I drive well.

Joey : Why do you think we never go with you ?

Chandler : We don't have two hours to waste for a small trip when it should take a few minutes !

Ross (sighing) : Alright, fine, I give up.

Phoebe : My driving's pretty normal.

Monica : Normal compared to who ? Ross' slow driving ? Or maybe Rachel's speed or…

Ross : Monica yelling at every driver.

Monica (angrily pointing her finger at everyone) : Only those who don't drive the way they're supposed to

Joey : Eh why don't we calm down and go for a drink in that new bar…

Ross : Oh the one with that girl…

Chandler : The blonde one with huge boo…

Monica : Just in case you didn't notice… I'm here !

Chandler kisses her softly, passionately with everyone watching.

Joey : Get a room !

They break their kiss.

Joey (getting impatient, excited like a kid and throwing his hands in the air) : So, the bar, that girl, can we go now ???

Phoebe : We have to decide who's gonna drive.

Chandler : We're not about to be there anytime soon then.

Monica : I'll drive.

They all look at each other saying NO.

Monica : Fine, I don't want to go anyway.

Ross : Oh c'mon, we'll go there together. Take your stuff and we're gone.

Chandler : Who said you were driving ?

Ross : Me.

Rachel (laughing) : Excuse-me Ross but we'd like to be there before tomorrow.

Ross : At least with me we'll get there ALIVE.

Phoebe and Rachel : Oh shut up Ross ! We don't drive like crazy.

Joey : I don't care who's driving I want to go NOW. Give me the keys to your grandmother's cab Phoebe.

Phoebe : No way ! It's my grandmother's cab, nobody but me can drive it.

After some more arguing they finally leave. They let Joey drive. They have a nice coffee and are all happy, Chandler making jokes, Rachel gossiping, Ross boring everyone with his dinosaur stuff, Monica speaking too loud, Joey not understanding anything, Phoebe daydreaming...

The guys drool over the girl with huge breasts. Monica reminds Chandler that she is right there... They stay there for around an hour.

Chandler : How nice to finally have a coffee, with you my friends.

Rachel : I agree.

Monica : it's getting late maybe we should go.

Phoebe : Ok but who's gonna drive ???

They all look at her sighing…

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, thanks :)**

* * *


End file.
